


Crazy for You

by LittleLex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Fuyuhiko's and Hajime's date is cut short because of the weather. Afterward, Fuyuhiko is left to stay at Hajime's for the night.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Crazy for You

Fuyuhiko ignored the way his stomach fluttered and the sweat that beaded down his forehead. 

He watched in silence as Hajime fluttered the patterned picnic blanket onto the ground before he gently placed the picnic basket in hand on the middle of the fabric. His boyfriend took a seat and patted the space next to him.

Fuyuhiko swallowed down his uneasiness and complied. 

He’s never been in a relationship before and somehow, he got a boyfriend. It was all foreign to him. They were at the beginning of their relationship, so they had a lot to work through.

The blonde played with his tie nervously as Hajime dug his hands into the basket and fished out their sandwiches. 

The two ate in silence, admiring the view in the park they sat in as they finished their food. 

Fuyuhiko’s eyes lit up once he caught a glance of the brownies Hajime had packed without his knowledge. The brunette popped open the plastic container and handed the other a piece, holding back a snicker. 

The Yakuza scowled at the taller boy, holding back his hand that was about to snatch the treat away. 

“The fuck are you smilin’ at?! I’ll rip your damn head off!” He threatened menacingly, Hajime didn’t look phased in the slightest at his words. 

“No, that’s not why I’m laughing! I just… think it’s cute how you react to sweets.” The brunette admitted. 

The golden-eyed boy’s face blushed a deep red. He stuttered incoherently before he grabbed at the brownie Hajime held up to him. He turned his head, chowing down on the dessert, ignoring his blushing face. He was too embarrassed to think of a retort, so stuffing his face to ignore his embarrassment would have to do.

* * *

As the two packed up and headed out, harsh pellets of rain poured down above them. Fuyuhiko spoke a string of curse words before he hurriedly stuffed all the food away. Hajime rolled the blanket up and the pair booked it to his car. 

The boys panted heavily, catching their breaths. 

Fuyuhiko stared as Hajime ran his fingers through his wet hair. The brunette turned behind the driver's seat and fumbled around, grabbing a hold of a convenient towel that laid on the ground of the car and threw it to the other boy. The blonde blinked before he dried his face and hair off. He handed it back to Hajime, who dried himself off as well. 

The two sat in silence as Hajime drove off.

The smaller boy scrolled mindlessly on his phone and clicked the weather app. He groaned once he read what was on the screen.

“Great, there’s a flood warning.” He whined loudly. 

The rain continued to pick up, the droplets of water changing into large puddles outside. The sound was almost calming, soothing even, but driving in it wasn’t so relaxing. An enormous crash of thunder jolted the two boys. 

Fuyuhiko swore like a sailor, grumbling under his breath. “Uh… It might be safer if you stay the night at my place?” Hajime offered nervously.

The blonde’s face broke out into a dust of red again. He stared wildly at his boyfriend. They’ve slept together before, but not with  _ just _ the two of them. It was always with their other friends where they had a huge sleepover together.

The Yakuza had little choice, considering he could drive back home in this putrid weather or stay with Hajime. It didn’t help that his apartment was further away from his boyfriend’s as well. He chose the latter.

* * *

Hajime passed Fuyuhiko a mug of chamomile tea (he added in extra sugar, just for him). The other mumbled his thanks, sipping it carefully. The brunette leaned over the coffee table and picked up the remote, clicking through the channels. He put on Netflix with his boyfriend’s input, of course. 

“Why is your apartment so fuckin’ cold?” The blonde complained. Hajime shrugged sympathetically in response.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” He replied before he left the couch, in a search of a blanket. 

He arrived back at his boyfriend’s side and laid the fluffiest blanket he found on top of him. There was a beat of silence for a moment.

“I don’t need all of this for myself, dumbass…” Fuyuhiko muttered before he half-heartedly threw a piece of the large blanket on Hajime’s lap. The brunette couldn’t help but smile at his subtle action.

As the movie progressed, the two boys slowly, but surely closed the distance between them. Fuyuhiko was held in Hajime’s arms comfortably, resting his head on the other’s chest, with their legs tangled together like a pretzel. 

It was hard for the blonde to relax completely in anyone’s presence; he was sure someone was out to get him all the time. The fact that he willingly allowed Hajime to cuddle him spoke thousands. 

The credits rolled and the film slowly cut to black. 

Hajime let out a small groan and fished out his phone in his pocket, checking the time. It was nearly midnight, time had flown by quickly. He slowly removed himself from the smaller boy.

“Okay… We should get ready to sleep, would you prefer sleeping on the couch or bed?” He asked.

Fuyuhiko’s eyes glistened in disappointment as his boyfriend left his warm embrace. “Does it look like I give a shit?” He barked tiredly. 

“Would you… like to sleep on the bed, together?” He suggested, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. The blonde froze for a moment before he nodded quickly. 

Fuyuhiko followed Hajime, the two heading for the bedroom. The brunette gave him a pair of old pants and a shirt for him to wear. Once the blonde revealed the clothes on his body, Hajime realized the clothes were still a bit too big for his small frame. Hajime held in any noise that threatened to spill out of his mouth. He knew Fuyuhiko would beat his ass if he commented about it.

The two settled in the bed, Fuyuhiko quietly snuggled close with Hajime, blushing profusely as he did so. 

Both boys fell asleep, content to hold each other.

Hajime woke up, feeling a sudden wetness on his shirt. He blinked blearily, realizing Fuyuhiko nestled on top of him with his mouth open. A thin line of drool fell from his lips, falling onto his shirt. He mindlessly counted the freckles that danced on the other’s fair skin. He’s never seen the blonde look so… serene before.

He couldn’t help himself as his hand slowly scrapped against the other’s head, scratching him idly. Fuyuhiko contently sighed in response.

Hajime soaked in the moment as long as he could before the other boy stirred awake. 

“...What’re you staring at…?” Fuyuhiko rumbled, sleep evident in his tone.

“I’m just admiring how adorable you are.” Hajime stated bluntly. 

In response, the blonde shot up from his spot in the bed before he smacked Hajime with a pillow harshly. The brunette yelped, hitting his body to the headboard. “W-What the hell was that for?!” He sputtered.

“You...You can’t just call a Yakuza that!” He growled. 

“Well, I just did so… And I only speak the truth.” Hajime shrugged. 

That earned him another whack with the pillow.

Hajime leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded, Fuyuhiko was across from him, standing in the apartment’s hallway. 

“I’m glad you spent the night here. It was a better option than going out while it was raining cats and dogs.” He nodded. Fuyuhiko grunted in response.

As the taller boy was about to bid his farewell to his boyfriend, the Yakuza harshly tugged on the other's tie, forcing him to his height. He smacked his lips into Hajime’s, kissing him messily. They’ve only kissed a few times, and they both were clearly inexperienced. 

Fuyuhiko left without another word, leaving Hajime flustered to the core.

* * *

A familiar knock on the door cancelled Hajime out of his thoughts. He headed towards the entrance of his apartment, opening the door to reveal none other than Fuyuhiko. 

A few days had passed since their picnic date and his boyfriend wasn’t looking too good.

His right eye was bruised, throbbing purple. Recent scars were scattered about his body and his attire was disheveled. He had a good guess of who gave them those wounds; being a part of a clan wasn’t too pretty.

Hajime let out a gasp, taking in his boyfriend’s features.

“Fuyuhiko!” He exclaimed and ushered the smaller boy in.

He quickly led him to the bathroom and grabbed out a first aid kit he had stored in his cabinet. He got to work cleaning up his wounds. He silently thanked Mikan for teaching him the basics of treating wounds. 

The brunette was more than surprised that Fuyuhiko had come to  _ him _ during his time of need. He hadn’t expected him to seek help during the first stages of their relationship. Still, he felt honored that Fuyuhiko would even consider coming to him. 

Eventually, he finished with his work. He hadn’t noticed Fuyuhiko had been glaring down at him this entire time. A nervous smile found its way to his face. 

“Thank you… Hajime…” The blonde muttered out, his voice barely below a whisper. 

“Yeah, of course. I uh…” He pursed his lips, “Why did you decide to come to me for help? Not that I mind! We’re boyfriends, I’d do anything to-”

“It’s because you were the closest place I could seek refuge from where I was fighting. Don’t assume things, dumbass…” He replied slowly, ignoring his boyfriend’s ramble.

“Anyway, do you need anything else? Like water or something?” Hajime inquired.

“What I  _ need _ is for you to shut it. Let’s just play one of your games to pass the time.” 

Hajime (with the help of Chiaki) were the ones to introduce Fuyuhiko to the concepts of video games. He never had enough time to wind down with a hobby or two, considering he was a Yakuza. The blonde would never admit he enjoyed playing the games with the other when they hung out with each other. 

The two ended up playing Minecraft for a few hours before Fuyuhiko fell asleep, slumped over on Hajime’s side. 

The brunette swiftly and carefully swooped his boyfriend bridal style and laid him on the couch, throwing a blanket over him. He studied him for a few moments, watching his chest rise and fall evenly. 

He put away the controllers and unplugged the console that was hooked up to the television. He glanced over at his boyfriend’s sleeping figure. He pecked his lips onto the other’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Fuyu.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Kuzuhina! It's an extremely underrated ship and deserves more recognition. Originally, I was going to post this tomorrow, but I need a pick-me-up today. I was received with some pretty shitty news, so I'm posting this to help lift my spirits a bit. I'm sorry if I didn't write Fuyuhiko well, this was my first time writing for him! Anyway, remember to stay safe and wear a mask!


End file.
